Lie to me
by OctobersAutumn
Summary: "I need to look like a hooker" "You always do…" "…""Ouch stop throwing your stilletoes at me!" "Then either you help me or you go hiking with juugo!" "kay I'm good" In which Karin needs to get ready and suigetsu is far from helpful. Drabble warning!


**A/N:** Hey there :) sorry you guys haven't heard from me in so long but I've been really busy breaking up with my longtime boyfriend and stuff so I'm currently suffering major writers block. Help me! :D Anyway this is just a short drabble I had on my laptop for like ages so I thought why not give it a shot...but beware my beloved readers there's no description so it can be kinda messy sometimes and it's more like an onesided love...despite all that I'm pretty satisfied with it :D Enough rambling on: Happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Lie to me**

"You know maybe you should just stop trying to impress him… that would impress him… more than that ridiculous excuse of a skirt at least."

"That's why it's called miniskirt…get the hell outta here."

"Maybe you should wear a tie and a shirt and tux pants…"

"The hell what's sexy bout this…"

"Nothing…I'm straight so I can only guess…"

"What?"

"Don't you think he is gay?"

"You wish…"

"Well sometimes…"

"What?"

"Maybe those black high heels…"

"What?"

"And that thight black midthigh dress"

"What?"

"Without glasses…hair messy"

"Would you stop mumbling about creepy stuff?"

"Xcuse me?"

"I don't really want to know what you're going to wear tonight."

"I…what?"

"Who you're seeing anyway?"

"What? No! I was talking about you…gee"

"I don't know that's just…boring"

"And you prefer…slutty?"

"I guess…"

"Then you're broad red belt…"

"That's a miniskirt…!"

"Oh, then forget it…"

"No! that's perfect!"

"You'll look like a prostitute…not that he is able to distinguish anything anymore…"

"Then he just has to explore what he can't see…"

"Oh shut up that's so cheap!"

"And?"

"Right sorry forgot we're talking bout you"

"You've seen that girl last week?"

"Which one exactly?"

"That one with green mesh thighs, red hot pants, yellow high heels and only a purple waistcoat to cover her breasts?"

"You mean the colourblind one?"

"Yes!"

"And?"

"Well they kinda ended up together"

"No way that's like come on…do you think that's why he suffers form imminent blindness?"

"He's not blind!"

"Fine, so what's with that girl?"

"She looked like a hooker"

"And?"

"I need to look like a hooker"

"You always do…"

"…"

"Ouch stop throwing your stilletoes at me!"

"Then either you help me or you go hiking with juugo!"

"kay I'm good"

"…"

"…"

"Why do you help me?"

"I hate to go hiking…and juugo scares the hell outta me when we're alone"

"No why did you come here in the first place?"

"I was bored…I guess"

"…"

"why do you like him?"

"We've met when I was younger…and…he saved me"

"That's all?"

"Yeah why?"

"I saved you…"

"And?"

"You don't like me…"

"Well…"

"Anyway you know what forget what I said about your specs you should wear them…"

"Good grief no!"

"Why?"

"That's not me…"

"You mean that's not who you want to be…"

"Same thing…"

"No you're cute that way don't try changing that"

"You've got a concussion?"

"Not kidding…look if sasuke started wearing specs which he totally needs by the way and if evertime he talked to you he took them off wouldn't it confuse you?"

"Kinda…he would look just adorable"

"See?"

"What?"

"I think he likes you more when you'd stop hitting on him that blatantly"

"Then tell me if he likes me for what I am why is he always with those braindead bitches?"

"You're not particularly showing him the real karin"

"That's not true you just think that because you don't know me that way"

"Which way?"

"O.M.G you're so confusing could you please stop questioning? I've got to get ready in like an hour and I still haven't showered and I don't have anything to wear…at all…"

"This isn't even a date why getting all flustered?"

"Suigetsu?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you!"

"So do I…"

"Huh…"

"…Mind some music?"

"Yours…I do…"

"Then yours?"

"Money Honey"

"What?"

"That's what I wanna hear!"

"…hey why do you've got so many of my bands in your itunes list?"

"By mistake I guess"

"You've listened to 'three little birds' seventy-three times!"

"Fine some of them are…okay…"

"Okay?"

"…"

"Karin?"

"…"

"Are you crying?"

"Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"What?"

"You hate me, I annoy Sasuke…and well Juugo doesn't count"

"I don't hate you…"

"Pardon?"

"You…I…I think you should get ready"

"Wait!"

**Outside**

"Suigetsu when are you going to tell her?"

"Let's see…Never!"

"But…!"

"Juugo do you know anything about human interactions?"

"I…"

"Right, shut up let's find those birds you wanted so badly to watch"

"…"

**At the bar**

"…and then she was all like omg that's so tmi and I was all like wtf you asked I mean she's a total byotch…Sasuke? Are you even listening?"

"Hn…"

"And then I said Sakura I'm so happy you got over Sasuke!"

"What? She's got a boyfriend? How do you even know her?"

"I don't!"

"Explain yourself…"

"I actually like talking to people who might listen to my stories…"

"…"

"Know what? I see you tomorrow at breakfast…"

"Tch…"

**Suigetsus room**

"Karin! What happened?"

"I..well…c..c…can I just stay here…for a while…"

"Sure, take you're time"

"Thanks"

"Hm…want a hug?"

"No you perv!"

"Just offering…"

"Suigetsu…?"

"Yeah?"

"I…don't hate you…"

"Well, that's too bad…"

"Huh?"

"I liked that passion in your eyes…"

"…"

"No, don't take you're specs off…"

"But…"

"Karin, whatever you intended to do its for eniterly wrong reasons…"

"How would you know?"

"You're hurt…you want to distract yourself…but please…don't make it any harder than it is right now…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I…I…think I might have a little crush on you…"

"I need you tonight."

"Didn't you hear what I just…"

"I know..so please just hold me…close…and never let me go…"

"And Sasuke?"

"Distraction?"

"Love it when you lie…"

"I don't…I'll show you…"

"Don't just let me hold you…"

"…tight"


End file.
